1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil component.
2. Related Background Art
In the related art, a coil component configured by winding a wire (a conducting wire) on a drum core is known. The drum core has a core portion and flange portions formed at both ends thereof. The wire, which is a copper wire coated with insulation, is wound on the core portion. A plurality of metal terminals are installed at the flange portions, and an end portion of the wire is electrically connected to each of the metal terminals to form wire connections. Such a coil component is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2012-89804 (Patent Literature 1). A metal terminal of Patent Literature 1 has a wire connecting portion configured to connect a wire by welding, and a wire fixing portion configured to hold and fix the wire when the wire is connected.